


Triplet of Questions

by spadesama



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, Scrooge | A Christmas Carol (1951)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadesama/pseuds/spadesama
Summary: Where do we die, when we die?
Collections: Suicide Squad (Miniseries)





	1. Chapter 1 (0) // Encounter with death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaudy_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudy_writes/gifts).



> written in Jan 26, the day I lost most things, but it has been recovered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written a few days after Backboard Bryant's passing, and when Gaudy rejected me :(

You wake up not remembering nothing with a slight migraine, in your head. “Where am I?” You say to yourself. Around you are heaps and tonnes of velvet red curtains wrapped inward and outward like a maze. You had absolutely no fucking idea where you were. Your surroundings didn’t make you feel any less confused either. These turns of events made your head ache with progressing deterioration. You try to unravel your way out of this closet maze until-

  
“This way!” a soft and gentle voice beckons you.

  
You step out of the maze of cloths and enter a boxy room.

//To be continued on the next page//

*insert drawing*


	2. Chapter 2 // Puzzle box

After stumbling into a white box, you look take another glance at your surroundings. The walls were made of mirrors. You see yourself in an endless loop of duplicates and your head feels dizzy. Scrambling around like a rat, your hands fumble around trying to search for of an opening of some sort, to reach the next destination. Where were you? At this stage you are still searching for yourself as well as you seemed to have forgotten your own identity. The only thing you remember was a gun to your head, nothing less, nothing more. Were you dead? You don’t know and you probably won’t know until you get out of this box. Your patience thinning, u kick the walls several times, to no avail. Sighing yet again you sit and lie down on the mirrored floor. In a flash, quite literally, you see a white spot in one corner of the boxed mirrored room. Standing and feeling hopeful, you reached out to the white light. 

You got exported out of the blinding mirror room. Now what? You still had to find out where the bloody fuck you were. You meander about what seems to be a place with total white space. You sigh deeply, still confused and tired almost to the point of a potential death. You scream – or howl. Suddenly, a metallic box juts out of nowhere with a triangle in the center. Moving towards the box you smear you hand over the triangle. More tiny boxes and spherical objects pop out. IT Seems to be some sort of puzzle you had to solve. There were 10 overall vacancies on the lifted tiles and 10 small pieces that reminded you of a child’s playing blocks. Oh! You got an idea! Analyzing the cubes given to you – out of nowhere- you start slotting the cubes into the vacancies one by one. The platform glows! Voila! As you had thought, the triangle was Pascal’s triangle, and the number blocks you had to slot in were: 1,2,1 ; 1,3,3,1 ; 1,4,6,4,1 and 1, 5, 10, 10, 5, 1. So yeah, the Pascal’s triangle was the right answer. 

Next up the mysterious white space gave you was an easier task. Popping besides the previous Pascal platform was another platform with a Square within Squares. This new trial is more commonly known as: Sudoku. This game butters your crossoint. You remember that you loved to play this game as a child as this game had simple rules. The iron rule was, as a wise person had once spoken” There are a finite number of pieces on the board. There can only be one answer so after the process of elimination, no matter how impossible it may seem, whatever is left must be the answer.” Your finger, nimble as mice, fly around the iPad-like structure as you fill in the vacant spots. Out of the blue you hear a faint, delicate voice call out to you. 

“Almost there!”

Continuing from what you reckon was a game with whatever was controlling your destination, you fill in the remaining spaces of the sudoku board – until it suddenly turns gray and…multiplies? Instead of one sudoku you see 5 sudokus. AH! Samurai Sudoku, you recall. But this game was still easy to you, as you’ve done similar games before. Like a natural-born pianist, you fill in all the remaining sudoku pieces with little effort. Once you finished, you slam the heightened platform as a form of a victory cheer. Not so surprisingly this time, the platform with the accomplished sudoku game descends and another platform rises.

Third up was a slightly different challenge. Instead of the typical mathematical brain-knockers as seen before, you see a different kind of gaming platform. This time the game was a word-y game. And a simple one at that – a simple “What’s your name” … only except you forgot your own name … You wrack your brain out (of course only figuratively) trying to take a glimpse of your own identity, only to fail in misery. What even was a name? It was just a name, what was the importance of that? Taking a random guess, you entered the four words “Kobe!” into the panel; You always respected basketball and Backboard Bryant, so why not? Well of course there was Curry, Ohtani, Neymar and tons of other dashing stars but Kobe died recently so you decided to press the ‘F’ for respect button. Achtung, baby!

Still, even after remembering the entire world’s population’s names, you still couldn’t remember your own. You think of a nickname. Albert? Hmm, sounds about right. Albert from Albert Einstein, the father of physics and possibly the one who could save yourself from this weird ass place. This time, you brainstorm nicknames. How about some Japanese ones, you ponder. Aoyama? From international Japanese bestselling graphic novel Detective Conan’s author Gosho Aoyama. Perfecto!

“Well done!” the faint voice whispers. “Albert Aoyama, ‘tis a good name, but far different from your past. No worries, young fledgling, you’ll soon get your memories back” 

In a snap, you turn around to take a glimpse of the one talking to you, only to find a shadow and a trail of what seems to be glitter. Shimmering, but too small to catcn. Not so disappointedly, you continue on walking around the white space, trying to find just a simple exit, a nook and cranny for you to open the portal back to normal life (if you could even return to normal life) as the space really was like an invisible maze. Suddenly you bump into something. A white board…? Oh! A Door, a push and oh, you were free! Smiling sillily to yourself you continue onward with your new task – finding your identity again and finding a way to get out of this endless game with the God or whatever the highest power was.

*Author’s Edit*  
So this was an overview of what you had to go through:  
\- Puzzle 1: The pascals triangle  
\- Puzzle 2: Sudoku  
\- The name games. Or for cocky ‘Geniuses ‘:completes the exam paper before writing the  
\- God? Metatron? makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors’ note  
> || Continue? Flip page || 


End file.
